


Hiring a Thief

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Evy needs a better thief than Jonathan





	Hiring a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"Jonathan, are you certain this is the right place?" Evy asked in a whisper that only the entire street could have heard.

"Ehh, I think so?" her brother said, squinting at the numbers.

"Oh, look, it's the clumsy thief," came a voice from behind them, making Evy whirl to see a pair of very striking women. The taller one had the kind of cheekbones that were elegant and inspiring, while the shorter one had that particular glint to her eyes which put Evy in mind of her brother at his most adventurous.

"I beg your pardon! I am never clumsy," Jonathan defended himself, and Evy watched as the taller woman smiled.

"Is he cut from the same cloth as you, my dear Amanda?" she asked, and Evy noted the fondness in voice and gaze alike.

"Hmm. He tries," Amanda answered, before pushing past to open the door in question. 

"Do join us," the tall woman suggested as she indicated they should precede her in.

They all settled in a small parlor, with the taller woman taking a wing back chair in a manner that made Evy think very unladylike thoughts, the kind Rick tended to stir. She certainly knew how to command the attention of those around her.

"Amanda, introduce me to your clumsy friend and his companion?"

"Oh she's not a companion; she's my sister," Jonathan quickly said.

"Evelyn Carnahan, late of the antiquities museum?" Amanda asked, and Evy did not much care for her name to be known, in that connection, by a thief, if her brother was certain of her trade.

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"And Jonathan Carnahan," Amanda said. "This is Rebecca Horne, and I am Amanda Darieux," the thief finished. "Now, why are you here?"

Jonathan looked over, and Evy sighed. "Recent events have left things a bit unstable. And we need to retrieve something taken from a local, hmm, interested power. Soon. Before unthinkable things happen. Again."

"You mean the whole plagues and violence a few months past? It's been a while since that happened," Rebecca said, her eyes resting fully on Evy. "Why do you think we can do this?"

"My brother said Miss Darieux is highly skilled and capable of beating any security the agency that acquired the scepter we are seeking may have in place," Evy told her honestly, not beating around the bush. "My friends, if they get involved directly, are likely to cause a bit of a new revolt and crackdown from Europe."

"I presume you have a deadline?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. Seven days, no more, or they will act on their own."

Amanda tipped her head to the side. "What's in it for me?"

Jonathan gave his most charming smile. "I have everything I have sketched out, manpower and ways in and out. Aside from the scepter, there are many items in there to liberate into a more private collection?"

Evy really wondered just how and when her brother had opted to go from grave robbing, card sharking, and general larceny to honestly casing out places to rob. Then she recalled that Ardeth had been very insistent that he help with the matter, and her brother seemed to enjoy proving to that man he could do things.

"Color me interested," Amanda purred. 

Rebecca regarded her companion shrewdly, then nodded once. "Revolts tend to get a little touchy, and if the friends in question are who I believe them to be, too fond of sharp swords."

Evy smiled a little at that. "You could say that. We have a deal, then?"

Amanda nodded at her. "With all of his notes, and more information on what it is I am retrieving for you, yes."

Evy relaxed then. If Jonathan said she was the best, then the scepter was as good as retrieved.


End file.
